And So They Fall
by GinaTheHun
Summary: The Valley Of the End has turned out quite differently. But it doesn't matter now....the end has already caught up with the traitors. Jiraiya wonders where he went wrong. oneshot sasunaru slight jiraxoro


Five years after Valley of the End. Life has turned out quite differently….but it doesn't matter now. The end has caught up with the traitors. Jiraiya longs to know where he went wrong. Sasuxnaru slight Jiraxoro oneshot

**And So They Fall**

_They hang from your sleep_

_Wind through your soul_

_The kind you can't control_

Jiraiya remembers Orochimaru.

He remembers the night the dark haired sannin betrayed him.

He remembers watching as the darkness slowly consumed his friend….unable to do anything but watch in

**Horror.**

Oh yes, ….Jiraiya remembers.

And now he finds himself standing stalk still in a small field abandoned long ago by the village. Surrounded by the wind tossed leaves of autumn. The skies are clouded over and the sun has hidden itself from view.

Jiraiya remembers how Naruto betrayed them.

He remembers the night he left to follow his best friend into the darkness.

The two boys are watching him now. And they know they are doomed.

Sasuke is injured. His skin is incredibly pale…paler than Jiraiya remembers it. His blood soaked arm is draped over Naruto, using him as a crutch. His clothes are tattered. His leg is a mangled wreck. There is a bloody mess where he has been hit with a rasengan. He is eyeing Jiraiya wearily, blood tricking down his scratched face.

_They betrayed the village, they are missing-nin…I have wounded them. They are my enemies now_.

Jiraiya's eyes wander over to his former student. And his eyes widen as he surveys the damage he has inflicted one of the ones he once held dear. Naruto's eyes are bloodshot. The once pure blue eyes are faded and cold…steely. His small but sturdy frame is covered in scratches and bruises… He is clutching Sasuke like a lifeline.

_I did this_

Jiraiya wonders why fate has chosen him.

He silently asks the clouds why he must do the unthinkable.

In his mind he knows he can't and will not back down, but his heart is beginning to shatter with each breath. Each drop of blood staining the once pure soil.

Each second feels like hours and Jiraiya knows he must act.

"Naruto" he says, "I can give you a chance…come back with me and you will be forgiven."

The blond looks up at his former teacher wearily and smiles lightly.

" You know I can't come back with you, " he says softly bowing his head as he hacks. He looks up and Jiraiya notices the small line of blood trickling from his mouth.

" I know the laws of Konoha…I know what penaltys there are for us…" He pauses "Torture, interrogation and death is all that is left for either of us now, Konoha is dead to me. I love Sasuke…. I cannot leave him"

Jiraiya's hands are shaking now.

" Don't make me do this Naruto..." Jiraiya's voice is cracking.

" I'm sorry Jiraiya-kun," Naruto says, his voice raspy. "But my allegiance is no longer with you or Konoha...it is with Sasuke."

Suddenly Naruto yelps.

Sasuke falls to the ground. He is coughing up blood.

"He is dying" Jiraiya says "I hit him with a rasengan...I'm amazed he is still alive after five minutes"

But Naruto is not listening. He is clutching the youngest surviving Uchiha to his bloody chest. Sasuke gives another bloody cough and finally speaks.

His voice is hoarse and cracked, but still holds a small amount of power that surprises him.

" Dobe" The black haired prodigy lets out a small laugh as his breath weakens. " We were…so close…so close to defeating Itachi…but to get beaten by this old bastard"

He lets out another weak laugh apparently finding the thought amusing. Naruto begins to laugh to…it's a hallow laugh sending chills down Jiraiya's spine.

Jiraiya watches the two boys laugh together and he wonder how they can take their own demise so well…he wonders how he will be at the end.

Sasuke's eyes are fading now, his breath getting more and more shallow. His long sought eyes are closing. He draws one last shallow breath. "I love you dobe"

He closes his eyes and is gone.

Naruto is silent, but his hands are shaking as they grasp his now lifeless body of his lover. He holds him for what to Jiraiya feels like hours.

The sky is blackening and the wind is blowing.

Finally Naruto lowers Sasuke onto the grass and rises slowly and painfully to his feet…a kunai in his blood soaked hands.

Jiraiya prepares for an attack…but Naruto doesn't move. He stands the silently. Swaying in the wind.

"Sasuke" he murmurs. He hacks and slowly turns to his former teacher and smiles.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya" He whispers, and suddenly plunges the kunai into his heart.

Jiraiya yells and runs forward but it is already to late. Naruto crumples to the ground, his red blood staining the green grass. The two boys, the two lovers. Lie dead.

The rain begins to fall

Jiraiya falls to his knees and screams.

Jiraiya doesn't remember screaming very much…

He is a ninja

One of the three legendary sanin trained to deal with death

But he is screaming.

H screams for the two boys he has just stained his hands with

He screams for Orochimaru

And he screams at the clouds.

Jiraiya remembers love.

Oh yes…

Jiraiya remembers

end--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading...my first story in almost a year.

If you have anything to say...flames...commments...anything please review I would love to know how to improve my writing.

-GinatheHun


End file.
